Fire And Magic
by Monica Jonas
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry Potter se apaixonasse por Katniss Everdeen? Sua missão era apenas protegê-la e apagar sua memória, mas ele acabou se envolvendo emocionalmente com seu dever. Agora ele tem que escolher entre ajudar seu grande amor ou cumprir com sua missão. (Katniss & Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Mysterious Boy**

Peeta e eu havíamos acabado de retornar dos Jogos. Finalmente poderíamos ficar ao lado de nossa família e desfrutar do nosso lar. Ou assim pensei.

Todos esperavam que eu me casasse com Peeta. Mas não era isso que eu queria, por mais que eu agradecesse a ele por tudo, ainda não significava que o amava e que queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. No início achei que não amava Peeta por causa de Gale, mas não era isso. Eu também não amo o Gale dessa forma. Na verdade eu não amava ninguém, mas para a segurança de todos, eu teria que aprender a amar o Peeta.

Fui fazer minha habitual caminhada pela floresta. Estava com o arco em mãos e corria em busca de um alvo. O que era estranho, já que não precisava mais fazer aquilo para sobreviver. Mas eu queria ainda caçar, não iria deixar tudo para trás. Caçar me dava sensação de liberdade e isso era uma coisa que eu não tinha ultimamente.

Enquanto corria sem rumo em busca de uma caça senti um arrepio e então de repente comecei e sentir um frio congelante. O vento soprava fortemente e o sol desapareceu por entre as nuvens escuras que se formavam. Abracei-me e percebi que soprava fumaça. Aquilo era estranho, da onde tinha vindo esse frio? Estávamos em época de verão, não fazia sentido. Então o vento soprou algumas folhas que por um momento taparam minha visão. Então quando consegui enxergar novamente avistei um vulto negro vindo à minha direção. Parecia uma pessoa encapuzada, mas então notei que ela estava voando. O que era aquilo? Mais alguma obra da Capital? Estavam tentando me assustar?

O vulto se aproximava e eu dei alguns passos para trás assustada, então acabei tropeçando e quando fechei os olhos achando que seria meu fim eu ouvi uma voz e alguém pulando na minha frente.

- Expecto Patrono! – disse uma voz masculina.

Abri os olhos e pude ver uma luz vinda do homem a minha frente. A tal luz atingiu o vulto e ele recuou, logo desaparecendo. Então percebi que o frio cessou e as nuvens se dissipavam, dando lugar a habitual luz do sol.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal, eu fitei o homem a minha frente e quando ele se virou para mim pude ver que se tratava de um rapaz, não devia ser nem um ano mais velho do que eu. Ele não era muito alto, tinha cabelos pretos desengonçados e seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar por trás de seus óculos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele erguendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Pisquei algumas vezes até parecer voltar ao mundo real.

- Estou... – murmurei segurando sua mão e me levantando – Quem é você?

- Desculpe pelo susto. – disse dando um sorriso tímido.

- Você é da Capital? – indaguei desconfiada, afinal, de onde ele veio? E o que estava fazendo aqui?

- Não, eu não sou daqui. – respondeu.

- Então é de qual distrito? – ele não aparentava ser um trabalhador, estava muito bem vestido.

- Não, eu moro em um lugar... Diferente – coçou a cabeça parecendo sem saber o que dizer.

- E o que era aquilo? Aquele vulto? – perguntei me arrepiando ao lembrar.

- Era um dementador. Ele não deveria estar aqui – respondeu olhando para onde esteve o vulto.

- Um dementador? O que é isso? Mais uma criação maluca da Capital? – tentei imaginar para que serviria tal criatura.

- Não... Na verdade isso tudo é uma longa história... Melhor esquecer isso.

O que? Esquecer? Ele acha mesmo que eu iria conseguir esquecer de tudo isso? Quem era ele afinal? Ele só podia ser da Capital! E se está mentindo para mim quer dizer que pode ser algum espião do presidente Snow contratado para ficar de olho em mim ou até me matar. Fazia sentido, mas porque ele me salvaria? Ou será que tudo isso é parte de um plano louco do presidente Snow? Eu já não duvidava de nada daquele homem, ele bem que poderia ter mandado alguém para me espionar e fingir ser meu amigo.

- O que foi aquela luz? É algum tipo de arma nova? – perguntei tentando não parecer muito desconfiada, se ele era um espião eu não poderia enfrenta-lo sozinha agora no meio da floresta.

- Podemos dizer que é uma arma que você não deve conhecer. Mas qual é seu nome? – perguntou escondendo algo no bolso da calça.

- Katniss Everdeen – respondi, se ele era um espião certamente já devia saber tudo sobre mim.

- É um prazer Katniss – estendeu a mão.

Olhei desconfiada, mas no fim apertei a mão dele e tentei sorrir de forma confiante.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter – disse ele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Hi Stranger **

Harry Potter. Não nego que o nome combinava perfeitamente com ele. Mas ainda sim continuava desconfiada.

- Já que está bem, então eu vou embora. Foi um prazer Katniss. – disse dando um aceno com a cabeça e se virando para ir embora.

Eu não podia deixa-lo ir sem explicações! Ele iria mesmo me salvar de um tal "dementador" – ou seja lá o que for – com uma luz misteriosa surgindo de uma arma desconhecida e depois simplesmente ir embora? Pelo visto ele não iria mesmo dar mais respostas, pois ele já estava a alguns passos distantes de mim.

- Espera! – falei indo atrás dele e parando quando ele se virou para mim – Não pode ir embora assim! Me deve explicações! – exigi encarando-o severamente.

Ele olhou para os lados parecendo procurar uma resposta convincente para mim. Mas em seu olhar eu notei que ele não planejava dizer a verdade e estava procurando uma mentira que não fosse muito descarada.

Eu cruzei os braços e fiquei indignada antes mesmo de ele dizer a versão dele – que eu já sabia que era mentira.

- Desculpe Katniss, mas são informações sigilosas. – disse com um olhar que dizia claramente que aquilo não era da minha conta.

Eu fiquei surpresa pela resposta dele, eu pensava que ele iria inventar alguma história maluca ou tentar me convencer de que aquilo foi minha imaginação, mas não. Ele simplesmente me disse aquilo, o que de certa forma era a verdade, mas não era uma resposta satisfatória.

- Sigilosas? – murmurei com os olhos semicerrados – Tudo bem. Eu descubro sozinha. – me virei para ir embora, mas então parei e olhei para ele – E caso esteja tentando ferir alguém que eu amo ou se for subordinado do Snow eu irei mata-lo. – falei com o olhar ameaçador e então segui meu caminho.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Katniss Everdeen sua burra! Você foi pra arena, está sendo ameaçada pela capital e ainda não aprendeu que não se deve confrontar pessoas desconhecidas diretamente? Só porque estão dizendo que eu sou um símbolo de rebelião não quer dizer que eu tenha super poderes e seja uma heroína. Eu não podia ter enfrentado aquele rapaz desse jeito! E se ele for contar ao Snow que eu ameacei mata-lo caso estivesse do lado dele? Eu tenho que pensar na minha família, não posso ficar agindo como uma guerreira por ai! Preciso proteger Prim, minha mãe e Gale. E claro, tinha que proteger o Peeta. Era por isso que eu iria me casar com ele, para proteger todos que eu amo, e era por isso que eu deveria parar de ficar bancando a super heroína.

Pensei em ir pedir desculpas aquele rapaz, mas eles não deveria mais estar lá. Se for subordinado do Snow, com certeza ele já foi para capital contar pra ele que eu o confrontei.

Chutei um pequeno graveto que estava no chão e sentei embaixo de uma arvore. Coloquei as mãos no rosto e fiquei me xingando mentalmente por ficar ameaçando os outros.

Ouvi um ruído de passos e olhei rapidamente na direção dele. Avistei uma sombra que quando me viu se escondeu entre as arvores. Parecia uma pessoa – um homem pra ser mais exata – e evidentemente estava me espionando.

Eu não iria enfrenta-lo. Fingi que não vi nada e segui para minha casa onde poderia proteger Prim e minha mãe.

Fiquei observando as janelas da casa, mas não notei nada de diferente. Pode ser que aquele rapaz não seja da capital e apenas me salvou porque era uma boa pessoa. Mas sendo um símbolo de rebelião não se deve acreditar em qualquer um.

- O que está observando? – perguntou Peeta se colocando ao meu lado na janela.

- Nada, apenas pensando. – respondi suspirando e lhe dando um sorriso confiante.

Peeta segurou minha mão e então me deu um beijo na testa. Seu olhar era sempre o mesmo carinhoso e apaixonado e isso me doía. Não gostava de magoar Peeta, ele era uma boa pessoa e eu definitivamente não o merecia. Ele era bom demais pra mim e eu não entendia porque não conseguia amá-lo. Como não se apaixonar por ele? Tão doce e gentil! E eu nem ao menos conseguia ficar feliz com a ideia de tê-lo como marido.

- Tenha bons sonhos. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Você também. – sorri lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Ele pareceu surpreso pelo beijo e saiu do meu quarto com um sorriso lindo, como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o presente de seus sonhos.

Suspirei e fiquei encarando as estrelas. Peeta merecia alguém que lhe amasse de verdade e não alguém fria como eu. Eu deveria demostrar mais carinho com ele ou pelo menos tentar.

E então ouvi um ruído no meu quarto e o som de alguém caindo no chão. Me virei assustada e fiquei parada contra a janela olhando uma figura que caira perto da minha cama. Ele se levantou e pude ver quem era.

- Você? – indaguei brava e assustada – Veio me matar? – questionei pronta para lhe dar um soco.

- Não! – disse erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz – Eu não quero machucá-la! Eu te salvei, lembra? – disse como isso explicasse tudo.

- Me salvou do que? Nem sei quem é você! – disse procurando algo que pudesse me defender.

- Eu vim me explicar. – disse abaixando as mãos e com um olhar sincero.


End file.
